


Footsteps

by LaviBookman



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy Elements to come, Gen, POV Third Person, Supernatural Elements, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviBookman/pseuds/LaviBookman
Summary: I may continue this, but it's short enough at the moment I don't want to spoil it with a summary, although the tags may do enough of that.





	

Over time, she had grown used to the sound of footsteps. Constant, with no body to show for the effort. It seemed she alone could hear them; everyone she asked thought she was playing around or kidding, and so she had learned to stop asking. To be normal.

As she lay, tucked into her bed beneath the sheets she loved, the footsteps were her lullaby. It was odd, but comforting, the sound of the footsteps none but she could hear maneuvering her room. Nothing was ever out of place, nothing to suggest that there was anything more to the simple sound. 

Personal research had suggested that it was simply her brain playing tricks on her. At least, until she accidentally opened a page into mythology. Sure, she had thought a time or two that it might have been a ghost, or maybe some other sort of creature, but it seemed too… human, for it to be malevolent. 

These were the same footsteps that panicked anytime she started to change, moving out into the hallway where they paced back and forth until she was finished. All of the door were left open, so the footsteps could wander as they wanted. It was rare, though, that they left the room she was in. 

No matter where they went, the footsteps were always within earshot. 

That was, until she woke up one night. 

A quick glance at the alarm clock beside her told her that it was only an hour after she had laid down and fallen asleep. Not nearly enough sleep before her shift the next day. A moment later, she realized why she had woken up.

For the first time she could remember, it was completely silent. Even when she stayed in the same place, the footsteps had always paced around her, a never-ending background noise. 

For the first time, she was afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by a post I found on writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com, and since I don't have a tumblr I figured I'd post it here and see what some people thought of it. As soon as I read it I had an idea. The prompt is: 
> 
> For as long as you can remember, you’ve heard footsteps with no body to accompany them. When you pause they continue, as though someone is pacing in circles around you. You fall asleep every night to the sound of feet brushing against the floor. Nothing and no one has ever been able to explain or stop it. Until an hour ago, when the footsteps fell silent.


End file.
